inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cultural references
Cultural references are references to subjects that are somewhat popular in culture. Inanimate Insanity contains many of these, some being more obvious than others. Inanimate Insanity The Crappy Cliff *MePhone4 uses the "one more thing" line, referring to a famous saying by the late Steve Jobs. Ironically, Steve Jobs is the founder of Apple, while MePhone is a part of Meeple, a parody of Apple. *MePhone4 is voiced by Christian Potenza, who voices Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island,'' Total Drama All-Stars'','' and Total Drama Pahkitew Island.'' A Lemony Lesson *''Desperate Housewives'' is watched by Knife and Paper. The Arena of Death *Battle for Dream Island is referenced when Nickel is seen telling the Announcer that he "didn't want to be on his show anyway". *Battle for Dream Island is again referenced when Nickel states that the elimination prizes (which are pencils) are stupid. Pencil randomly appears and tells Nickel that what he said "was like mean, jerk". One-Shot Wonder *Battle For Dream Island is referenced when Nickel states that he escaped the LOL with the help of Nonexisty. *The game Angry Birds is referenced through the use of slingshots in the challenge, and the red and yellow birds are seen helping to explain the challenge. *Contestants trip on Rocky from Battle for Dream Island. *Fan references the Soup Nazi from Seinfeld by yelling "No order for you sir!", a play on the line "No soup for you!", except in a Chinese style. The Stacker *Dora dolls are used as the gift at elimination, and do indeed speak Spanish. War De Guacamole *Wal-Mart is shown as the place where Marshmallow got a launchpad that came with a free cucumber. *The Annoying Orange and Apple cameo are seen doing the famous "Hey Apple" routine, ending with Knife slicing Apple. *Dora Dolls are again used to help explain both the paint gun and baton relay race challenges. Sugar Rush *MePhone4S himself is a parody of the Terminator. *The famous "putting on sunglasses" scene from Terminator is parodied by MePhone4S. *The famous "I'll be back" scene from Terminator is parodied by MePhone4S and Cheesy. 4Seeing the Future *MePhone4S, having revealed his identity, is a parody of the iPhone 4S. *MePhone4S mentions that he has the new M5 chip, a play on the A5 chip in the iPhone 4S. *MePhone4S has Siri, who has the same voice as Siri on the iPhone 4S. *MePhone4S yells "Put that cookie down, now!", making an obscure reference to a line in the Arnold Schwarzenegger Christmas movie Jingle All the Way. *MePhone4S yells at Apple when she is not crossing the quicksand, "Do it! Do it now!!!", referring to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie Predator. *The idea of going back in time to save someone's life is a nod to the Back To The Future trilogy. *Wal-Mart once again is referenced, having sold a time machine and a dummy of MePhone4. *When Marshmallow replies to OJ saying that Wal-Mart has everything, Marshmallow responds, "Yes, yes it does.", referring to the TV show Phineas and Ferb. *MePhone4S yells that "This show is mine now! It belongs to me!", spoofing a line "You are mine now! You belong to me!" from the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie Kindergarten Cop. The Snowdown *Team Chickenleg's tree is very similar to the "Charlie Brown tree" from A Charlie Brown Christmas, as well as Pickle (Charlie Brown in the special) stating that the tree needs him, and MePhone4 (Linus) explaining what Christmas is all about. *When Marshmallow and Paintbrush trick Apple by dressing up as Santa, this is somewhat referencing How The Grinch Stole Christmas!, considering that in both specials, a little girl is fooled by a Santa impersonator. *Wal-Mart again is used, this time for an aluminum tree. *Dora dolls are seen again in Idiotic Island. *The Island of Misfit Objects song that plays over the credits is a parody of the Island of Misfit toys song from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. The similarity draws from the fact that the eliminated characters on located on an island (Idiotic Island), and are misfits, since they have been eliminated. *Another reference during the credits is a claymation picture that is seen at one point underneath the credits, referring to the various famous Christmas specials that have been animated through stop-motion, including Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Year Without a Santa Claus, to name a few. *Also during the end credits, along with other holidays, viewers are wished a Happy Life Day, referring to the Star Wars Holiday Special. Double Digit Desert *Knife says "Come at me, bro" to Paper, referring to a famous internet meme. *When Lightbulb says "Oh boy, what flavor?" and MePhone4 responds "Egg flavor" and throws an egg in slow motion at Lightbulb, it is parodying the "pie flavor" scene in asdfmovie2. *Baseball is given a new book, Twilight, with the cover and common reaction to it both parodied. *Nickel saying "Well, I just know I'm going to win" is a reference to his appearance on Battle For Dream Island, as well as one of Coiny's lines. Aquatic Conflict *During the underwater challenge scene with Pickle and Taco, SpongeBob's pineapple house can be seen in the background. *Coiny and the Announcer (from Battle for Dream Island) make brief cameos during the slide-show. Crappy Anniversary *The recapper's delivery of the line "I thought I was doing a pretty good job" is a reference to the same quote by Patrick Star in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "I Had an Accident". *Firey from BFDI cameos during the elimination, stealing OJ's birthday cake. *Upon returning to the elimination area after disappearing as part of making everything like the first episode, Bow acts shocked, claiming "this isn't Narnia", referring to the Chronicles of Narnia series of books, and also the movies based on them. *Bow made a reference to Balloon when she says "Oh, come on!". Inanimate Smackdown *The recap has a secret message including Toy Story and Inception references, and another containing a BFDI "wrong finger" reference. *Bow dubs Paper's evil self "Mr. Angry Eyes", a nod to Mr. Potato Head from the Toy Story series. The Great Escape *The title of the episode is a reference to the famous book, film, and amusement park of the same name. *Bow halts the eliminated contestants and slowly announces, "You. Shall. Not. Pass!", referring to Gandalf's famous line from the New Line Cinema film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, based on the book by J.R.R. Tolkien. The Tile Divide *MePhone4S declares, "I'm back!"- a nod to a common catchphrase said by the Terminator in the movie of the same name. *MePhone4 and 4S argue over lollipops and chainsaws, a possible reference to the video game Lollipop Chainsaw. *Lollipop's BFDIA asset is used for MePhone's lollipops. *The pink hover-board that MePhone4 gives as a tool to Pickle and Taco is a reference to Back to the Future Part 2. *Taco yells "Finland!" at Pickle, a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Frankendoodle". The Penultimate Poll * MePhone4S makes more Terminator ''references and also says the famous ''Terminator 2 line, "Hasta La Vista". Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1 and 2) *MePhone4S's hand says "hello", in a voice very similar to the Mine Turtle from asdfmovie5. *MePhone5 is a parody of the then-recent iPhone 5. **He may also be a parody of the T-1000 Terminator model from Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *MePhone4S calls MePhone4 a "senseless blockhead", which might be a reference to the infamous line from Charlie Brown. *MePhone4S says "come with me if you want to live" to MePhone4 after shooting MePhone5, a reference to a line said by the Terminator after saving Sarah Connor in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic can be seen hiding in the clouds by the floating elimination area. *MePhone4 ordering MePhone4S to "stand on one foot" is yet another reference to Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *MePhone4S's "hasta la vista, BluRay" line before making Taco fire a lemon at him is a spoof on the Terminator's catchphrase Terminator 2: Judgment Day, "hasta la vista, baby". Inanimate Insanity II Breaking The Ice * BFDI's tie-breaking method is referenced when MePhone4 says "Get it, Icebreaker?", in reference to when the Announcer from BFDI says "Get it, tiebreaker?" in first season of it. * There is a possible 300 reference when Baseball kicks Knife off the glacier, while yelling the 3-word phrase "I'm not FAT!", in possible reference to the "This is SPARTA!" scene from 300 Marsh on Mars * In Marsh on Mars, Tissues says that oatmeal raisin cookies were the cause for global warming. This could be seen as a cultural reference. This joke was also ahead of it’s time, as this episode was released in 2013, with global warming becoming big recently. * The plot of the episode is very similar to the movie The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Tri Your Best Cooking for the Grater Good * Puffball Speaker Box from another object show, BFDIA, Gamey from Object Overload and Window from Object Universe made cameo as judges for the contest. A Kick in the Right Direction Let 'Er R.I.P Everything's A-OJ * Toilet's "Banana Bonkers" may be a reference to a drink of the same name. * The police van from benjibuddy3's "Inanimate Insanity Fan Animation: A Man's Gotta Do" appears and throws MePhone4 out of the back. * The numbers "11037", a reference to Danganronpa, appears twice this episode, once carved into the jail wall, and on the roomkey OJ holds at the end. Theft and Battery * The guest star's name is Steve Cobs; a pun on Apple's co-founder: Steve Jobs. ** Several Apple inventions are shown at Meeple HQ: Such as the Mecintosh (Macintosh), MePhone6 (iPhone), MeBooks on tables (Macbooks), and the SmartWatch. * Gamey, the host of Object Overload (Reloaded), appears in this episode. * MePhone4 repeating the word "probably" is a reference to Taylor Grodin's malfunctioning microphone in the sixth livestream (44 minutes in and 1 hour in.) Rain on Your Charade * The title name is a possible reference to the saying, "Rain on My Parade." * Dipper Pines' Hat appears as a cameo during the hotel scene from the episode. * The MLG Airhorn is used during the NOT FILLER Scene. Mazed and Confused * The title name is a possible reference one of Led Zepplin's songs, "Dazed and Confused". ** However, it could also be a reference to the song, "Amazed and Confused" by Neil Diamond ** Spoiled Lemon is a band that referenced The Beatles, The Wiggles, Gorillaz, One Direction, The Beach Boys, Evanescence and Simple Plan. Kick the Bucket * The current elimination ceremony was similar to Camp Wawanakwa ceremony on Total Drama season 1, 4, and 5. Alternate Reality Show * When Hay Bale says "Giddy Up, Partners!", it is a reference to many typical cowboy catchphrases in western movies. * A board game similar to Monopoly is played by Lightbulb and other Infinity character during the "Just Like Me" * The Big Comfy Couch and Friends is referenced during the ending of "Just Like Me!". * A new version of "Elimination Time!" song is used before the elimination, suggesting Salt and Pepper never dropped the song like MePhone4 did. Category:A to Z Category:Show Segments Category:Lists Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II